dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Duel In The Malevolence
"Once again we shall face each other in single combat… and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!" :―Exar Kun, to Valens[src] This duel was the final lightsaber duel between the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun and The Imperial Emperor Valens who was now a redeemed Jedi. The duel took place in the year mid 2010, the final year of the Machine Wars, during the Galactic Republic's assault on the Droid Army space station known as the Malevolence in the Rakata system. Valens fought and killed Exar Kun before the Republic Navy destroyed the Star Forge, which defeated Malak's Sith Empire Prelude :"You will have gone from being the Sith Lord, himself, to the savior of our galaxy." :―Joshua Woods, to Valens — Listen (file info)[src] In the mid 2010, the former Jedi Knights and Dark Lords of the Sith Darth Revan and Darth Malak declared war on the Jedi Order[4] and the Galactic Republic they had successfully defended during the Mandalorian Wars. This act initiated the Jedi Civil War. Two years into the war, the Jedi and Republic set a trap for both Valens and Kun. A Jedi strike team, led by Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, boarded Revan's flagship during the battle. Exar sensed his opportunity and ordered the guns of his flagship Leviathan to fire on Joshua's vessel, in order to kill both The OutLawz and the Jedi. However, both Joshua and Valens survived, although The Fifth Hokage was knocked into a coma. Josuha stabilized Valens, escaped the flagship, and brought Anakin back to the Jedi Council. The Council temporarily erased Anakin's memories, and implanted an identity of a soldier loyal to the Republic.[1] In the final year of the Machine Wars, the amnesiac Joshua was retrained as a Knight at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Valens and Bastila Shan were then sent on a mission by the local Jedi Council to find the Star Forge, an ancient Rakatan space station that fueled the Sith Empire's war effort against the Republic. During their search for the Star Maps that lead to the Star Forge, Exar captured Valens and his companions and brought them aboard his flagship Leviathan. Exar Kun told Valens about his former identity of Valens, and Shan was captured by Kun. After escaping the Leviathan and locating the final Star Map on the Sith tombworld Korriban, Joshua and his companions traveled to the Rakata system and crashed on the planet Rakata Prime. Along with the Jedi Jolee Bindo and Juhani, Valens confronted Shan, who revealed that she was Malak's new apprentice, replacing Malak's Shadow Hand Darth Bandon, who was slain by Revan.[1] When Valens rejected Shan's pleas to reclaim his former mantle of Dark Lord, Shan fled to the Star Forge. Joshua and his companions boarded the Malevolence aboard the light freighter Ebon Hawk. After battling through hordes of Dark Jedi and Sith troopers, Valens confronted Josuha, who was ordered by Kun to kill Valens. After defeating him three times, Valens convinced Ludo to return to the light side and use her Battle meditation—a Force power that bolstered his allies' will while demoralizing the enemy—against the Sith. He then went on to confront Exar Kun. When Valens approached the door to the turbolift that lead to the observation platform, Kun met him there, using the Force to choke two Jedi prisoners. Eaxr then used the Force to throw his lightsaber into one Jedi's chest, and unleashed a blast of Force lightning at the other, killing both. Valens told Kun that the Jedi would show him mercy if he surrendered, but Exar retorted that the stripping of one's power was no act of mercy, and that he would rather die. Exar then unleashed an unlimited force of some Malevolence droids on Valens, and retreated to the observation deck. After Valensn defeated the droids, he entered the turbolift and made his way to the observation deck to confront the Dark Lord.[1] The final confrontation :"Im… impossible. I… I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith." "The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side." :―Exar Kun and Valens.[src] When Valens approached Kun, the Dark Lord congratulated his enemy, stating that he expected the Malevolence's defenses to destroy Joshua. However,� Exar saw that there was more of Valens' old self in him then he expected. Exar opined that Valens was stronger than he ever was during his reign as the Dark Lord, and� Exar remarked that he did not think that was possible. Malak then told Revan that he was tempted to try and capture Revan alive, so that he could break Revan and make him become his own apprentice. Valens said that he would never turn to the dark side again.[1] They then began a lightsaber duel, one whose victor would decide the fate of the galaxy, as the Republic and Sith forces raged around them outside the ancient superweapon's observation deck. Revan proved himself to be a better lightsaber duelist, almost defeating Kun, but the Dark Lord withdrew from battle, explaining that he could not be defeated. Then Exar used the Force to drain the life-force from one of eight captive Jedi that Exar captured from the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, when he and his forces attacked the planet. Valens destroyed the other stasis pods, allowing the other Jedi to become one with the Force.[1] Valens then focused his attention on cutting Exar down again. Eventually, Valens succeeded in landing the fatal blow, bringing down Kun to his knees. Amazed that he had been defeated, Kun began to regret turning to the dark side. Revan apologized to his one-time friend for starting him down the dark path, but reminded� Valens that he chose to continue down it. Valens stated that perhaps there was more truth in the Jedi Code than he ever believed, and wondered what would have happened if their positions had been reversed. Then Kun died with sorrow and regret over his deeds, but without hatred or malice towards his Master. Revan then escaped the Star Forge with his companions on the Ebon Hawk, and the Republic Navy began bombarding the station, sending it crashing into the Rakata system's sun.[1] Aftermath After Revan and his companions returned to Rakata Prime, they were rewarded by the Republic Admiral Forn Dodonna, each receiving the Cross of Glory, the highest honor the Republic could bestow on an individual. Revan was also re-bestowed the rank of Jedi Knight by Jedi Master Vandar Tokare, being proclaimed "The Prodigal Knight". With both Bastila Shan and Revan once again on the Republic and Jedi Order's side, and the Sith Empire's primary factory destroyed, the Sith forces were routed by the Republic.[1] Category:Story Arcs